If I Told You
by pitch-playbook
Summary: AU where Chloe meets Beca on a cruise ship and they immediately hit it off. When their time at sea comes to an end Chloe isn't sure about taking the relationship back on land. She hasn't been entirely truthful with Beca and she's afraid if she does tell her the truth Beca won't be interested anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Told You**

**A/N: I've been on a rather lengthy hiatus from writing Pitch Perfect fiction but I've missed it and I do hope you'll enjoy this one. I had just planned for a one-shot but after the idea came to me it spiraled into a multi-chapter fic. As always your feedback is greatly appreciated, reviews here or messages on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) are welcome.**

The sun shone through the windows of the shiny silver car as it drove towards the port. Chloe had always loved the way the wind whipped through her bright red locks when they drove with all the windows down. It was early morning and they still had plenty of time before they had to be at their destination. With Aubrey though early was never early enough and they were making their way to the port a few hours early. They could people watch the blonde had promised her and learn all of the details of where they would be staying for the next few days. Chloe had been skeptical about going on a five-day cruise but as it had been a birthday present from the blonde she had agreed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be spending the week sun bathing with that tall, dark and handsome boyfriend of yours?" Chloe teased her friend.

"I've told you a hundred times Chloe, I wanted to do something nice for my best friend. If only she could be happy about it," Aubrey raised an eyebrow in her friend's general direction.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, of course I'm happy. You know me though, I'm just nervous about everything."

Aubrey smiled softly, "I know. We are going to have so much fun though and hey, maybe you'll even meet someone tall, dark and handsome of your own."

Chloe couldn't help but scoff. She had agreed to go on the cruise with Aubrey but she hadn't agreed to any of the not so subtle hints her friend had dropped recently. Aubrey had tried to set Chloe up numerous times over the years but Chloe always had an excuse. Aubrey's cousin was too tall and didn't appreciate classical music, Aubrey's boyfriend's brother was too short and hated Greek food, her co-worker talked about politics too much and that hot girl they met at the laundry mat had a strange look in her eyes. Chloe would come up with any excuse to get out of a date Aubrey had set her up on. Maybe this time though things would be different, in a different atmosphere maybe Chloe would be more relaxed, more open. One could only hope, Aubrey only wanted her friend to be happy.

* * *

When they finally arrived Chloe was more than happy to get out of the car and stretch her legs. The warm sun beat down on her cheeks as she took a quick look around the port. Men and women were milling about dragging their luggage with them. She laughed at the people who seem to have packed for a five-week getaway rather than the five days they would be at sea. One bag and one bag only Chloe had promised when Aubrey told her about the cruise. Chloe had never been on one but Aubrey had advised her that the sleeping quarters on a cruise could be a little small albeit nice. Not really the place you'd want to cram in multiple huge suitcases.

As Aubrey went to check them in and grab as many pamphlets as she could get her hands on Chloe wandered away from her friend. The water from where she was standing looked stunning. The bright blue of the ocean water matched her own eyes and Chloe could help but stare off into the abyss.

"Beautiful view," Chloe was startled by the voice that came from behind her.

She turned around cautiously coming face to face with a short brunette who was smiling wide at her.

"I guess it is isn't it," she responded returning the stranger's smile.

"I was talking about you but I guess the ocean is nice too."

Chloe blushed, the young woman was so confident. She managed to get out a quiet "thank you," after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I just call things like I see them. I see a beautiful woman and I can't help but tell her…err, not that it happens often," the brunette stumbled over the last few words, suddenly much less confident.

Chloe couldn't help but stand there and smile. She hadn't had butterflies in her stomach like this since she was a teenager. She felt somewhat silly, blushing like a high-schooler in the presence of someone she just met.

After a few more seconds she broke the silence, "I'm Chloe by the way."

"Beca," the brunette said, reaching out her hand to formally introduce herself. "Very nice to meet you Chloe and can I assume you'll be joining me on this fantastic cruise ship?"

"That I will, I'm here with a friend."

"Me too," Beca said gesturing towards a tall brunette man standing just a few feet to the left of her own friend.

Chloe's face fell visibly at the sight of Beca's friend. She was sure the woman had been flirting with her just a few moments earlier but perhaps she was just being friendly. Do women often go on vacations with their platonic male friends? Chloe wouldn't know, she hadn't had any male friends since Tom and their relationship was anything but platonic.

"He's just a friend," Beca spoke up suddenly as if she could read the other woman's thoughts, "and business partner. We started our own company together a few years back. Besides, he's married to a gorgeous woman. She dispenses fashion advice on E network and owns a chain of nail salons. She's here with us too."

Chloe laughed, she shouldn't really care about the personal life of a random woman she just met but she was relieved to know that she and the handsome man weren't a couple.

"Good to know," Chloe said with a wink, her confidence building up steadily during her conversation with the beautiful stranger.

"Well I should get back to my friends, lots of third wheel duties to perform," Beca chuckled.

"See you on the boat," Chloe offered hopefully.

"I sincerely hope so. See you later Chloe." Beca smiled and offered a small wave before walking back towards her friends.

* * *

Chloe felt herself skipping slightly as she made her way back toward Aubrey. The blonde had now amassed a stack of pamphlets about the ship. On the top of the pile Chloe could see the one about dining on the boat. She remembered being amazed when Aubrey told her how many restaurants one cruise ship could host. They had fine dining establishments for romantic evenings and places with more casual family fare for people who in Aubrey's words were "bizarre enough to bring kids on a cruise." They had restaurants with live entertainment and places just to grab a quick bite.

The red head looked up at the beautiful ship, much more hopeful about the week ahead than she had been on the way there. Maybe a few days at sea were just what she needed and if she ran into Beca again it would be that much more exciting.

"Well isn't someone excited," Aubrey said enjoying the spring in her friend's step.

"See I knew you would enjoy yourself once you saw this magnificent ship. Gorgeous right?"

"Yeah, gorgeous."

It didn't escape Aubrey's notice that her friend was staring in the general direction of an attractive brunette. She thought better of mentioning it though, not wanting to scare Chloe off. She wasn't keen to discuss her romantic life and Aubrey wasn't exactly a matchmaker with a solid track record.

"So," Aubrey started, completely ignoring Chloe's daydreaming and changing the subject. "Our room has an under the sea theme, there is coral on the walls and in the shower. Totally cute."

"Sounds nice. Is there a pamphlet in there about the social events on the ship?"

"Social events?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Chloe wants to be social? I don't think I've seen you willingly go to anything that could be classified as a social event in what, 5 years?"

It wasn't really a question and Aubrey knew she wasn't getting an answer when the red head just glared back at her. The awkwardness of the moment was quashed only by the signal that it was time to board the ship.

As they unpacked a few of their belongings and placed them in the drawers of their deep sea room Chloe discovered just the information she was looking for; the social schedule for their five days on the ship. She glanced over it looking for anything that struck her fancy. Tonight there was a meet and greet dinner in the main ballroom, all of the ship's guests were invited and strongly encouraged to come. They could grab food elsewhere if they wanted but if everyone was invited to the main room that's where Chloe wanted to be. Surely Beca would do take the opportunity to mingle with people other than her two married friends, and Chloe was right.

* * *

As she walked into the room the first person that caught Chloe's eye was the tiny brunette from earlier. She hadn't noticed on land how short her new acquaintance really was, not that it mattered, she just hadn't noticed. Beca certainly hadn't dressed up for the event but to Chloe that was sort of endearing. There were plenty of women in the room dressed in evening gowns but Beca had opted for a pair of jeans and what appeared to be black Converse shoes. She chuckled slightly, this woman had to be at least twenty-five and here she was dressed like a teenager. Chloe couldn't help but find it cute though and she wasn't exactly dressed to the nines herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chloe recognized the voice as the same sweet one that had come up behind her earlier in the day. She had gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even notice Beca leave her spot at the bar and come up behind her.

"I was just thinking about a beautiful woman I met earlier," Chloe answered without missing a beat.

"Oh really? Tell me about this beautiful woman."

"Well she's a brunette, kind of short but gorgeous and she has this somewhat intimidating spike through her ear, though that's kind of hot."

"I wouldn't worry about the spike, she's probably overcompensating."

Chloe laughed and again found herself with a smile she couldn't shake. The confidence this woman exuded was hot, exciting and somewhat awe-inspiring.

"She might be, but would she like to grab a drink with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hey there lovely readers. Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I kind of started this story right before a planned hiatus. In retrospect I should have probably started posting it now but nevertheless the second chapter is ready. I do hope you'll enjoy this. As always your feedback is much appreciated. Leave a comment here or a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). People's thoughts on the story always help with the progress and evolving as a writer so thanks in advance. **

Beca rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the bright sun shone through the tiny window of her room on the ship. She blinked a few times looking around the room curiously. It is always odd to wake up somewhere other than your own room, even if you know in advance that you are going to wake up there. The brunette was surprised by how quiet it was and how peaceful her sleep had been. She figured on a ship this large and with so many people that she would hear something that would disturb her in the night. The only sound Beca could hear now though was the deep breathing of someone still asleep. She watched quietly, smiling softly at the sight. Contrary to what Jesse may believe it wasn't often that Beca woke up next to another person in bed. In fact Beca couldn't remember the last time she woke up next to someone else. She played with the strands of hair blocking her view and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was then that there was movement from the other side of the small bed.

"Good morning beautiful," Beca said, loud enough for the other woman to hear but not too loud as to startle her.

Chloe blinked, the bright light from the window now shining directly in her eyes.

"Good morning indeed," the red head agreed, her smile growing wider as she caught the other woman's gaze.

"I take it you slept well?" Beca smirked knowingly. Chloe was fast asleep before Beca had finished wishing her a good night.

Chloe just made an approving noise and continued to smile. She had slept well but that wasn't what had her so gleeful on this particular morning.

"I was thinking that it's a good morning because it was such a good night and I'm still here with you."

Beca couldn't help but smile, as long as it had been since she woke up next to another person in bed it had been longer since someone was happy that she was still there in the morning.

The brunette nodded in agreement, adding, "we are on the same page then."

The two women had spent the night drinking and dancing, laughing and talking among other things into the wee hours of the morning. Chloe felt at ease talking to Beca. They could talk about anything and Chloe never got bored. She distinctly recalled a conversation last night about the pros and cons of folding your pizza before eating it. Chloe found the idea abhorrent and always ate the crust first but Beca was just as passionate about her viewpoint. She had argued that folding the pizza made it more like a sandwich and who doesn't love a sandwich; Chloe couldn't argue with that.

Beca reached a hand out to brush the flaming locks out of Chloe's eyes, sneaking a peck on the lips after her work was done. They laid there for a few more minutes in silence, just soaking in the sun and each other's company. As much as Chloe enjoyed talking to Beca she was also content just to lay with her. The silence was comfortable rather than awkward; like they could lay there forever if they never had reason to move and everything would be okay.

* * *

"So," Chloe finally spoke up, "what do you want to do today?"

"Eat breakfast?" Beca offered, smiling adorably.

"We can start with that," Chloe agreed, "after that though? I know this ship has tons of things to do."

"How about we talk about it over breakfast?" the brunette suggested, stealing another quick kiss.

Chloe just nodded leaning over to steal a kiss of her own or three.

* * *

The walk along the deck to the breakfast buffet was lovely. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, the birds were singing and it was every bit the fairytale morning. Chloe felt like a teenager walking alongside Beca. Her hand dangled awkwardly next to her body, fingers gently grazing the brunette's also dangling hand. They went along for a few minutes like this before Beca finally took the initiative to link their fingers together. Holding hands felt comfortable albeit strange. They walked this way in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they arrived Beca could see the perky blonde that Chloe had said was her friend waving at them from a table. The table was set for 5; this impressed Beca as Chloe could have only had a few minutes with the woman to mention that she was on the cruise with two friends.

"You can text your friends and tell them to meet us for breakfast, I told the waiter it was for 5."

"Thanks, I'll text Jesse now," Beca said, releasing Chloe's hand to get her phone out.

As Beca looked down at her phone Chloe took a seat in the chair next to Aubrey. She knew her friend was just dying to ask her about last night but was holding back. Chloe watched as Beca finished her text and moved on to checking something else on her phone. When she was sure that Beca was engrossed in whatever she was looking at the red head leaned over to whisper in her friend's ear.

"_It was amazing." _

Aubrey just smiled. Normally she would be more judgmental about her friend ditching her to go off and sleep with a random person she just met but she was holding back this time. She knew as well as anyone that Chloe needed this vacation and needed to have a good time. If that meant enjoying the company of a stranger for a few days than Aubrey could bite her tongue and see how it played out. After all she had begged Chloe to take her up on her offer and it was a birthday present for the red head.

"I'm glad," Aubrey said aloud, smiling at her friend again.

As they waited for Jesse and Stacie to arrive the three women made small talk. Aubrey was a pro at small talk. She told Beca all about her job and asked the brunette about what she did. Chloe already knew that Beca and Jesse were business partners but she had no idea how large their company actually was. From the way Beca told it Chloe thought they sounded like tycoons and she was sure the woman wasn't just exaggerating for Aubrey's sake. The brunette struck her as a very genuine person, not one to bullshit for appearances.

* * *

When her friends finally arrived Beca introduced them to her new acquaintances.

"This is Jesse, my closest friend and confidant and also the aforementioned business partner and this is his wife Stacie who you may have seen on the E! Network if you've ever watched it."

Aubrey nodded, smiling; she had never actually watched the E! Network but she figured she could at least pretend to vaguely recognize the woman.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said sweetly reaching out a hand to shake Jesse's, "I'm Chloe and this is my closet friend and confidant Aubrey."

"Oh," Beca spoke up, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't introduced them herself.

"And this is Chloe and Aubrey. I uh…met Chloe outside before we boarded the ship."

"And now she's totally smitten," the red head interjected, which only caused Beca to blush more.

"I guess you could say that," the brunette agreed.

Jesse laughed, "your cheeks match the colour of the tomatoes in Stacie's garden Beca, you are totally smitten."

Beca kicked her friend under the table giving him the classic you are not helping look.

Chloe smiled across the table at the brunette. She hadn't known her very long but she had been up until now the picture of confidence. To see her blushing and a little unsure of herself was cute, endearing even.

"No need to be embarrassed Beca, I am pretty awesome."

It was Chloe's words the eased the tension and Beca's cheeks returned to their normal colour. The five newly acquainted friends dined on a breakfast buffet of the usual, eggs, tons of bacon, French toast and enough pancakes and syrup to feed a small army. Beca had been on a few all inclusive cruise packages before and she always came away with the feeling that the best perk was all the food. She wasn't the best cook so to get so many "home" cooked meals in a week was delightful.

"So, what was everyone thinking of doing after breakfast?" Jesse piped up when he could tell that everyone had had his or her fill of the delicious breakfast offerings.

"We weren't too sure," Chloe answered, "I heard there is a movie screening tonight of something that is still in theatres."

Beca let out an audible groan and Jesse just chuckled at the red head's curious look.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked, pouting slightly.

Stacie jumped in to help the obviously confused woman. "Beca hates movies," Stacie explained, "always has, probably always will. She's an odd duck that way."

"What? How can you hate movies?" Chloe started the inquisition.

"They're predictable," Jesse offered, mimicking what Beca had told him when he asked her that very same question years ago.

"They are," Beca defended, "the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people. Life is unpredictable and movies just don't reflect that."

"Maybe life is predictable," Chloe said very seriously, "maybe you're just not the one predicting it."

Beca wasn't sure it made sense but she smiled anyway. She liked the way the red head's brain worked. Everything she said was made more interesting by the fact that Beca had no idea she was going to say it.

* * *

"Now that my hatred of movies has been analyzed can we talk about the plan for the day?"

"Sure, but will you come to the movie later anyway?" Chloe asked making the puppy dog eyes that Beca normally hated when other people did them.

She feigned thought for a few moments before relenting, "sure, as long as I don't actually have to watch the movie."

The wink the brunette gave her assured Chloe they were in for another amazing night.

"Enough of that," Aubrey piped up, cringing slightly at the thought of whatever Chloe and Beca were going to do instead of watching the movie.

"There is a beautiful pool on board I thought we could go for a dip and then maybe hit the casino afterward. Maybe we'll get lucky and hit the jackpot," Aubrey continued, eschewing any further thoughts of Chloe and Beca's private activities.

"Sounds good, we'll just go back to our rooms and get our swim gear and meet you two at the pool?"

"Perfect, see you there," Aubrey confirmed.

* * *

As Chloe walked away from the table with Aubrey she looked back briefly to Beca. To her surprise Beca was looking back too. Chloe took the opportunity to wink in the brunette's direction.

"She's smitten?" Aubrey questioned, breaking the red head's concentration. "I'd certainly say you are."

"She's just so much fun to be around Bree, she's interesting to talk to, she's confident and gorgeous and I have a great time when I'm with her. She is the perfect cruise buddy."

Aubrey feigned offence, "I thought I was your cruise buddy?"

"Sorry Bree, of course you are."

"I'm kidding doofus. I'm happy for you. It's been a long time since you met someone who makes you feel as good as Beca obviously does. I know you just met and I'm normally the more reasonable type but you two are good together. I think she would be good for you."

"Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself there. I said I'm having a good time with Beca on the cruise. I didn't say I wanted to run off into the sunset and marry the woman."

There was the attitude Aubrey expected of her friend; closed off and distant, unwilling to even talk about the idea of a relationship. She should have known when Chloe told her last night that she was going back to Beca's room that it didn't mean anything more to Chloe than a chance to have a good time.

"You know Chloe, it is okay to think about the future once and a while," Aubrey said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to risk scaring Chloe off and stopping the conversation completely.

Chloe's response though told her that it was already too late for that.

"Don't start that with me Aubrey, you know I only agreed to come on this cruise to have a good time. I don't want to fight and I don't want to talk about things you know I can't."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes. This was typical Chloe. Her friend was all bubbly and excited about everything until you mentioned the slightest possibility of a serious relationship. She hadn't been in a relationship of any kind for almost 6 years and it was starting to worry Aubrey, but she knew Chloe had her reasons. She just didn't think they were good enough anymore and she wished Chloe would reconsider, especially now that a twist of fate had brought her Beca.

"Fine, let's just get out our bathing suits and go meet Beca, Jesse and Stacie," Aubrey huffed.

"Perfect, I can wear my new bikini. Beca will love it."

"Everyone will love it," Aubrey teased, "I'm actually surprised you bought such a skimpy one."

"It's got polka dots," Chloe defended.

"And a gaping hole where your cleavage will be."

"Like yours is any better Bree, I've seen the black one you have with the little flowers."

"I didn't bring that one Chloe, Greg isn't here."

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes now. Of course Aubrey didn't bring her bikini with her because her boyfriend isn't with them. It's not that Greg is the over protective or jealous sort, Aubrey's just that committed. Chloe had already seen her rebuff multiple attempts at flirting by men at the bar last night. She wouldn't even accept a free drink from a stranger, which Chloe thought was a waste. Aubrey just didn't think it was right to lead anyone on. Nothing is going to happen so why pretend like it can, that's what Aubrey always said.

"Let's just get down to the pool. Don't want to keep our new acquaintances waiting."

* * *

The two women walked out of the room and towards the pool. This silence was much more awkward and uncomfortable than the one between herself and Beca earlier this morning. There was a lot that had been left unsaid. Aubrey was her best friend but they still had these moments between them; like a standstill where no one is willing to budge. Aubrey wants to talk about something and Chloe doesn't. The reverse has been true in the past but more often than not it's Chloe who won't talk. She has her reasons though and she knows that her friend knows it.

The awkward silence is eventually broken by Beca who runs towards them smiling brightly. She can't help but smile when she sees Chloe in her blue bikini. It is like a neon colour with polka dots but it somehow manages to match her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You look amazing," Beca offers, her jaw slightly agape.

"I thought you'd like it," Chloe says with a smirk.

With that it is as if their friends and the rest of the people in the pool area aren't even there. Beca tugs at the red head's hand dragging her towards the pool.

"The water is nice actually, temperature regulated. Very classy; I tested it before you arrived."

"Excellent," Chloe said before running towards the other side of the pool.

Beca was confused at first but understood when she saw the locks of flaming red hair bouncing up and down on the diving board. Beca followed her over and watched as she jumped off the springy board like a pro. She hesitated for a second but swallowed her fear when she saw Chloe smiling at her from the pool.

"Who wants to play water volleyball?" Jesse shouted, knocking Beca out of her daze.

The 5 of them gathered in the centre of the pool and were surprised yet happy to see others in the vicinity were happy to join in.

"Sweet," Jesse said, "we've got enough people for two teams."

Chloe felt something on her shoulder and turned around to see just in time for Beca to plant a kiss square on her lips.

"I'm on Chloe's team," Beca yelled, arms still wrapped around the red head's neck.

"Obviously," Stacie said smirking at her friend.

As Chloe looked around the pool she smiled. She was glad she had decided to come on the cruise after all and most of all she was glad to have met Beca. She hadn't had this much fun in a while and it was a much needed break from real life.

"I hope you're good Beca," Aubrey yelled across the pool, "red over there hates to lose. Be careful."

Beca chuckled. She had a feeling she would be needing that advice more than once when it came to Chloe.

"No need to worry," Beca assured her, "I was a pro volleyball player in a past life."

With that Aubrey served the ball and they day's fun had started. Aubrey wasn't sure what would happen from this point on but for the moment she was happy to watch her friend smile and have some fun for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello dear readers and thank you for sticking with this story. I know there have been a couple weeks between updates so your patience is appreciated. It took me a little while longer to start writing this chapter because I wasn't quite sure where I wanted it to go. I have this story mapped out in terms of the big plot points, but I'm still writing the roadmap that will take it from point a to point b. I do hope you'll enjoy this update. As always your feedback would be greatly appreciated whether you leave a review or comment or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). So thank you and enjoy. **

The sun washed over Chloe as she stuffed the remaining shirts back into her suitcase. This time tomorrow she would be back home and getting ready for work and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that. It had been a wonderful week at sea and going back to her mundane routine would be an unwelcome adjustment. No more swimming in a gigantic pool, dancing away her evenings. No more midnight cocktails or watching the on board entertainment. Certainly no more gourmet meals and the view, well she would definitely miss the view. She zipped her suitcase up slowly as if the speed at which she sealed her luggage would buy her extra time aboard the ship. The only thing her slowness would buy her was a dirty look from Aubrey who had been fully packed hours ago.

"Hurry up Chloe, the last announcement said we would be at the port by noon," her blonde best friend shouted, the annoyance in her voice clear.

"Noon is still fifteen minutes away Bree, calm down."

Chloe could tell her best friend was not amused. Unlike Chloe she was obviously excited to get home, probably to see Greg and prepare for work the next morning. It baffled Chloe but Aubrey loved her job. She spent her days showing houses to yuppies and couldn't get enough. Chloe wondered if it was just the commission she loved but knowing Aubrey she probably got a thrill out of helping people select a house.

When Chloe finally dragged her suitcase off the bed she sat down in its place, taking one last look around the room.

"It really was a lovely vacation Bree, thank you."

A smile replaced the angry look that had been on Aubrey's face moments earlier.

"You're welcome, you know I'd do anything for you Chloe. You're my BFF."

"I know Bree, but you didn't have to do this and I appreciate it. You could have enjoyed a week long cruise with your smoking hot boyfriend but you took me instead, that's loyalty."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair; now Aubrey had joined Chloe in savoring the last few minutes of their vacation. Without warning Aubrey got up from the bed and rushed out the door of their room with her luggage. Chloe didn't question it and just followed her.

Aubrey was just standing there looking out over the railing letting the wind blow her blond locks all around. She was just taking in the moment, the weather, the bright sun, the warm wind; it wasn't something they would get when they got back home. Mornings were never like this outside her window.

"Come here," Aubrey called, gesturing for Chloe to stand next to her.

Chloe looked where the blonde had been looking previously and she could see land. This was it; they were almost home and the vacation was over.

The two women stared for a few more minutes, watching as the ship slowly approached land. It was Aubrey who spoke up first, startling Chloe slightly.

"So, did you make plans to see Beca on land yet?"

The look on Chloe's face soured immediately.

"I told you already Bree, it was a fun week but I don't plan on seeing her again. What happens on the boat stays on the boat."

"I think that's Vegas Chloe, and have you told Beca this yet? Last night she seemed pretty jazzed about getting together this week."

"Well, not exactly. I was kind of hoping not to run into her at all, I mean they're staying all the way at the other end of the ship. If we get off first and go back to our car, well that's all there is to it."

"You can't be serious Chloe, you could at least tell her why you don't want to see her again. How crappy would you feel if she did that to you?"

"She wouldn't understand, she would just beg me to give her a chance or something. You know I can't do that so why put us both through that. It's better this way. I can just stay the mysterious girl she met on a cruise once. No harm, no foul. It's not like we are soul mates or something."

Chloe's tone told Aubrey that she wasn't getting anywhere with this. The two women walked towards where they knew they would be exiting the ship and just waited. A crowd had gathered around, obviously lots of people eager to step back on dry land. Chloe couldn't figure out why, but then it occurred to her that these people are on cruise; they probably have fabulous lives to go back to.

* * *

They were so close to getting off the boat when Chloe heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Chloe, wait up," Beca's voice rang out in the crisp air.

Chloe was hesitant but turned around anyway. She couldn't blatantly ignore the women and she was sure Aubrey wouldn't help her escape the situation.

"Hey Beca, what's up?"

Before Beca got another word out she was planting a kiss square on Chloe's lips, barely noticing that Chloe wasn't returning her enthusiasm.

"I've been looking for you, you still have to put your number in my phone. If you're not too busy maybe we could go out some time this week or on the weekend. I've got work and stuff but I can certainly make time for a lovely red head such as yourself."

Chloe couldn't help but blush. Beca was sweet; that much she couldn't deny. She was also funny, and fun to be around. They had a great time on the cruise this week. Chloe was certain she would not have enjoyed herself half as much without the other woman on the ship. Beca was the one who had made her laugh nine times out of ten, Beca had her smiling the whole week and Beca had treated her very much like a princess. It was incredibly sweet, but it just didn't fit in to Chloe's life. She didn't have time for a relationship and she would tell Beca that, right now.

"Hey Beca, can we go over there and talk in private?" Chloe said pointing to a corner nearby where less people were standing.

"Of course, but you know you could just put your number in my phone?" Beca teased lightly, taking Chloe's hand in hers as they walked toward the empty space.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Beca asked curiously when the red head didn't immediately speak up.

Chloe got straight to the point; "I don't think we should see each other after we get off the boat."

Beca was shocked and the look on her face said everything. She was in shock and she was obviously upset. She was trying to keep her cool but she was obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just not really looking for a relationship right now. I'm not at a place in my life where I feel like that's what I need."

"Chloe, I really like you, like really like you. We can do whatever you need to feel comfortable. If you want to take it slow we can take it slow."

"Beca, you are great, lovely really and maybe I'm crazy but I'm sorry. I can't see you anymore. Let's just make a clean break now, okay?"

Beca hesitated, shaking her head before speaking up.

"If that's how you really feel, I guess there's no changing your mind."

"I'm really sorry Beca, I had a great time this week."

"Yeah," Beca said, head down. "See you."

Chloe watched as Beca walked back to where Jesse and Stacie were standing. Chloe felt bad since Beca obviously thought there was something more between them. That was never Chloe's intention though. She wasn't on the boat to meet her soul mate and fall madly in love. She had fun, she wasn't denying that but she didn't have time for fun in her life. Things were too busy and Beca just didn't fit in.

* * *

Chloe walked back towards Aubrey who was giving her a look that said I'm judging you right now.

"How did that go?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

"She was disappointed, but I have my reasons."

"Right, you always have your reasons."

"I don't need crap from you Aubrey, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side Chloe, I just think you could use someone in your life and you seemed to really like Beca."

Chloe just glared at her friend, Aubrey knows it isn't that simple. Sure she would like to have someone in her life. Beca just isn't the right person, not for her, not now.

"Can we just go home?"

Aubrey just nodded and walked towards her car with her friend. They had been given the go ahead to leave the boat as Beca and Chloe were having their conversation.

Before Aubrey drove away Chloe took one last look in the direction that she had last seen Beca go in. She couldn't see the brunette through all the people milling about the port. Beca was tiny, that didn't really surprise her. Chloe couldn't even see the brunette's much taller friends though. The red head figured the other woman just bolted after their conversation, not wanting to run into her again. She had left things sour between them and that was her own fault.

"You could probably still find her somewhere in the parking lot if you wanted to get out and look," Aubrey offered optimistically.

"No, just drive."

"If you say so."

* * *

The small brunette had in fact bolted after their conversation and had Jesse and Stacie walking at top speed to reach their vehicle. She didn't want to run into Chloe again and she didn't want to talk about their conversation, not yet anyway.

"Beca, just tell us what happened," Stacie prodded.

"Nothing. She said she doesn't want a relationship."

"And you just took that?" Jesse asked, eyebrow raised.

"What was I supposed to do? Steal her phone and get her number."

"It's just not like the Beca I know to lay down so easily and give up."

"Who said I'm giving up? She said she's not ready for a relationship now, people change their minds."

"You said she wouldn't give you her number though, how are you going to get in touch with her?" Stacie asked, genuinely curious.

"I have her name don't I? Plus we know her friend's name. That's two pieces of information and they have to live somewhere in the area. I'm sure they didn't come from out of state to go on this cruise line."

"Well, aren't you the optimistic one? I don't know how far two first names and a vast general area will take you but I'm willing to help. I don't know if I've seen you smile as much as you did with Chloe ever in the time I've known you."

"Don't get sappy on me now Jesse, we have detective work to do."

* * *

Chloe dropped her suitcase in the porch as soon as she walked into her apartment. The weight and the day's events were weighing on her and she needed the release.

"Thanks again Aubrey," the red head called out the door at her friend.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in for a bit?" Aubrey called back, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm sure," Chloe assured her friend, "my sister will be over soon anyway. I should probably prepare myself."

The two friends just laughed and Aubrey got back in her vehicle. Chloe listened as the vehicle pulled away from the front of her building. She had a ground floor unit and she could see the red SUV round the corner and leave her street. When the car was out of her sight she slumped down into the couch and let out a deep sigh. Chloe picked up her phone, no messages; not that she was expecting any. She looked down at the clock; it was just after three in the afternoon. She knew the doorbell would ring any minute, she had told her just after three.

Sure enough five minutes later the bell rang.

Chloe opened the door to her apartment and smiled.

"Hey Ali, how was your week?" Chloe asked her older sister whose bright red hair and blue eyes matched her own.

People used to ask them all the time if they were twins. Alison was just eleven months older than her and they had always looked alike. They were close growing up but had grown apart over the years. Recently though they had been seeing a lot more of each other and rebuilding their relationship.

"Good actually, we had a lot of fun."

Chloe's smile grew wider moments later when another red head came running towards her.

"Mama," the little girl squealed as she ran towards Chloe. "I missed you."

"Thalia!" Chloe cheered, crouching down to embrace the small girl in a hug. "I missed you too baby. I heard you had a fun week with Aunt Alison though."

Chloe scooped the little one up and carried her into their apartment; Alison following behind them with Thalia's bag and an oversized stuffed bear.

"We did, we painted pictures and watched movies and Auntie Ali even showed me how to skate on ice. It's really hard, I fell on my butt," the young girl said laughing.

"Wow, that does sound like fun."

"How was your week?" Alison asked after Thalia had filled her mother in on their activities.

"It was fine," Chloe offered, but her sister could tell there was more she wasn't saying.

"Thalia, why don't you go down to your room and unpack," Alison suggested and in a flash the little girl was running down the hallway with her bag and teddy bear.

* * *

"So, how was it really?" she started again, intent on getting Chloe to spill the beans.

"Like I said, it was fine. Aubrey and I had a nice time. It was relaxing."

"and?" Alison said, still not satisfied with the information. "Chloe, I spent every waking hour with you for the first fifteen years of our lives, I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying," Chloe defended.

"Okay fine, you're withholding information. Same difference."

"We just met some nice people is all," Chloe hoped giving her something would stop her sister's prodding.

"Please," Alison scoffed, "did any of these nice people happen to have a nice rack?"

"Hey," Chloe said with mock offence. "I did not go on the cruise to scope out women with nice racks."

"But you obviously met one, I can tell. Your downfall Chloe is that you're exactly like me and I know me, which means I know you. So, what's her name?"

"Beca," Chloe's resolve cracked, "but it doesn't mean anything, I'm not seeing her again."

"Beca, sounds hot. Why is it you're not seeing her again?"

"She's loaded, she owns her own business with her partner. She mentioned that she lives in Rose Glenn Heights, as in the Rose Glenn Heights next to the Rose Glenn Spa & Country club. She drives a Mercedes Benz and probably owns more than one car."

"I'm not hearing a problem," Alison quipped.

"Well, I am the exact opposite of loaded. I work the night shift at Denny's and I drive a car that isn't even a distant cousin of a Mercedes. I eat at McDonald's, she's the kind of person who owns ten McDonald's. She wouldn't be interested in me if she knew the truth which is exactly why I didn't tell her."

"So you spent the whole week with her and then blew her off?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did."

"Well, she's probably not interested in jerks anyway so you probably did save her the trouble."

"I know I'm a jerk, but what was I supposed to do. Give her my number and be like yeah you can totally come pick me up at my apartment for our date, it's the one next to the ten other run down apartment buildings in the part of town you avoid at all costs. I just told her I'm not interested in a relationship, which I'm not."

"Which you are, you're just too afraid to give anyone a chance. God forbid anyone gets close to you Chloe."

Chloe was about to say something else in her defense when Thalia came running back down the hall. She lifted her arms in the air and smiled up at Chloe waiting to be picked up.

"Hey baby, how would you feel about having pizza for dinner with me and Aunt Alison?"

"With pepperoni and cheese?" the little girl beamed.

"Of course, your favourite."

"I'll order Chloe, you and Thalia just go and pick a movie. Although I'm fairly certain I can guess which one she'll pick. Hint, it has over one hundred Dalmatians in it."

Chloe laughed, she and Alison had both seen one hundred and one Dalmatians approximately one hundred and one times combined, it was after all Thalia's favourite movie.

As Chloe settled in on the couch and turned on her tiny television she smiled as Thalia snuggled into her. She did have a fun week but she had certainly missed this.

"Hey Thalia, I don't think I'll go away again for another long while. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," the little girl said, her smile wide and her bright blue eyes beaming up at her mother.

Chloe brushed the red locks out of her daughter's eyes and wore a smile that matched hers.

"I love you Thalia."

"I love you too mama."

"And I love you both and the pizza will be here in forty five minutes or it's free," Alison chimed in. "Now, allow me to put on the Dalmatian movie for your viewing pleasure."

Thalia just cheered, still beaming and Chloe couldn't help but match her daughter's enthusiasm, even if she had seen this movie already a hundred and one times.


End file.
